This invention relates to a hinge for kilns and more particular is concerned with a latching hinge for retaining a kiln lid in open position. A common design of a kiln calls for a high temperature oven having a vertical well. After goods are inserted in the well, a heat retaining lid is closed upon the oven. The lid is fairly heavy and it is desirable to pivot the lid about the oven container and to temporarily lock the lid in an open position when goods are to be inserted into the oven.
A well-known way to do this is to provide chains connecting the container with the lid so when the lid is opened passed the vertical, the chains retain the lid from dropping back. The chains, however, block access from the side of the oven and do not provide a positive locking feature. Another way to retain the lid in an open position is to use the so-called bird lock, wherein a hooked member snaps over a rod. This has the disadvantage of being hard to release. It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a past center lock to retain a lid in open position while allowing easy release.